the heroes of galaxys
by Larren
Summary: Larren Inferno Vortex is a princess of a kingdome that was destroyed. And she is the all powerful rencarnet of the first stafian but she did not know it. She meets legendary hero's and travel through time, space, and different dimensions! And defeat the evil Narisis who wants to destroy her creation the universe! Will Larren be able to defeat him with her new ally's?
1. intro

Larren Inferno Vortex is the princess of the winged stafian kingdom, and heir to the throne. Larren is a stafian. ( A stafian is a cat like creature that stands on two legs has a large fluffy tail, large cat ears, and fiery hair. Stafians are also shape shifters, and have other crazy abilities. They are also immortal, and live on planet stara. And if you haven't guest her people have wings hints the name of the kingdom.) Larren is not like other stafians. Unlike other stafians her wings are large and as white as snow with gold tipped feathers. She also has large antlers with flowers and vines on them, and instead of having cat ears she has small wing like ears. And she has nine tales. Larren is the only one like this in her family. Larren's family is very large. She has one hundred brothers and one hundred sisters she makes the two hundred and first. And she is the youngest. Larren is fifteen.

And her journey is about to begin.

(Hey this is my first story to write so please don't judge me toooo harshly and I hope you enjoy the story byeeee!)


	2. chapter 1

Larren's P.O.V

It was a dark clear night. I could barely see in the dim moon light. I heard blood curdling screams behind me as i ran. I ran from the only home i knew that was now drenched in chaos, flames, and my people's blood. I ran into the forest trying to shake off my pursuers. My pursuers where wraithians. (A shadow like creature with red eyes sharp fangs, and a unquenchable thirst for stafian blood.) As i ran from them i thought back to how all this came to be.

\--Flashback--

That morning seamed like any other. I got up and changed into one of my gowns. When I left my room I went down to the dining hall. When I entered the dining hall my mother and father where in their seats, but I was met with a very tense atmosphere. I walked over to my usual spot next to my parents, and we began our meal.

"Mother, father what's wrong?" I asked with concern and wory in my voice.

They then looked at each other sighed and nodes to one another. Then my mother took charge and said " Larren we are going to war with the wraithians."

"WHAT!!!" I yelled. "I thought they were all exiled to the abyss!" My parents just shook their heads. Then my father spoke up.

"Larren we thought so too. Someone must have released them. And that moves us to the more pressing matter. Our military generals have informed us that they are planing to attack the kingdom." My father paused for a moment, and then proceeded to talk again.

"Larren in case of our absence we need to give you the crown now. We Know this won't be easy for you, but me and your mother know you will be an amazing ruler. You are very special to your kingdom because you have the symbol of power. This kingdom must not loose you. Even if we all fall today you must prevail, and activate the rings."

"Wait,wait,wait you mean to tell me that the rings exist?!" I was very shocked to learn that they actually existed.

This was all to much to take at that moment. I mean who wouldn't be shocked to learn that your worst enemy's have returned, you have to take the throne and become queen, and that the rings exist in one day! Then I asked " When are they supposed to attack?"

" This afternoon." My mother replied in a very worried tone.

After that we finish our meal and headed towards the throne room, and I became the new queen of the winged stafian kingdom. After that the battle started.

\--End of Flashback--

After I shook of my pursuers I sat down by a tree exhausted and out of breath. My dress was drenched in mud one the sent of blood still lingers on it. Then I heard the loudest roar I have ever heard, and loud crashing foot steps crept closer to me.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter see what happens in the next one byeeee!!!!

{Edited}

Larren's P.O.V

It was a dark clear night. I could barely see in the dim moon light. I heard blood curdling screams behind me as i ran. I ran from the only home i knew that was now drenched in chaos, flames, and my people's blood. I ran into the forest trying to shake off my pursuers. My pursuers where wraithians. (A shadow like creature with red eyes sharp fangs, and a unquenchable thirst for stafian blood.) As i ran from them i thought back to how all this came to be.

\--Flashback--

That morning seamed like any other. I got up and changed into one of my gowns. When I left my room I went down to the dining hall. When I entered the dining hall my mother and father where in their seats, but I was met with a very tense atmosphere. I walked over to my usual spot next to my parents, and we began our meal.

"Mother, father what's wrong?" I asked with concern and wory in my voice.

They then looked at each other sighed and nodes to one another. Then my mother took charge and said " Larren we are going to war with the wraithians."

"WHAT!!!" I yelled. "I thought they were all exiled to the abyss!" My parents just shook their heads. Then my father spoke up.

"Larren we thought so too. Someone must have released them. And that moves us to the more pressing matter. Our military generals have informed us that they are planing to attack the kingdom." My father paused for a moment, and then proceeded to talk again.

"Larren in case of our absence we need to give you the crown now. We Know this won't be easy for you, but me and your mother know you will be an amazing ruler. You are very special to your kingdom because you have the symbol of power. This kingdom must not loose you. Even if we all fall today you must prevail, and activate the rings."

"Wait,wait,wait you mean to tell me that the rings exist?!" I was very shocked to learn that they actually existed.

This was all to much to take at that moment. I mean who wouldn't be shocked to learn that your worst enemy's have returned, you have to take the throne and become queen, and that the rings exist in one day! Then I asked " When are they supposed to attack?"

" This afternoon." My mother replied in a very worried tone.

After that we finish our meal and headed towards the throne room, and I became the new queen of the winged stafian kingdom. After that the battle started.

\--End of Flashback--

After I shook of my pursuers I sat down by a tree exhausted and out of breath. My dress was drenched in mud one the sent of blood still lingers on it. Then I heard the loudest roar I have ever heard, and loud crashing foot steps crept closer to me.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter see what happens in the next one byeeee!!!!

{Edited}


	3. chapter 2

\-- Previously --

Then I heard the loudest roar I have ever heard, and loud crashing foot steps crept closer to me.

\-- Present. Larren's P.O.V --

I was absolutely terrified of what might be coming. As the foot steps crept closer to me my heart accelerated with fear. And then a creature came out as black as night with a wide toothy smile like that of the Cheshire cats. It had eyes the color of freshly spilled blood. It also had large black wings covered in black goop,and it is about the size of a horse. At fist I did not realize what it is. It then roared at me and started to charge at me. As It ran the black goop driving from the creatures wings touched the ground the grass hissed and turned to ash. I then realized what it is to all mighty nightshade a creature said to have a impenetrable hide, and none that have seen one lived to tell the tale. As I ran I took my bow off my back and started running backwards I shot arrows at it using all but one arrow. I then aimed at its eyes. When I let my arrow Loos it hit one of the nightshade's eyes. It howled in pain as it fell to the forest floor. I then realized that I killed it.

"D-did I just kill a nightshade?"

I walked over to it with my legs trembling and poked it with a stick. Then it grabs my arm with its large claws. And my mind when blank and I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I was in a white room with the nightshade as it crept closer too me

"Please don't kill me!" I said as it came closer.

"Dear child I will not hurt you as I am already dead. You killed me with your arrow." The nightshade said. I was in shock and said "Y-you can speak?". The nightshade chuckled at my reaction and then answered

" Yes I can speak, and since I am also the king of nightshade that means that you are the new leader of nightshade." As the nightshade said this it bowed to me. I was staring at it in complete shock at its words.

 **A/N** **Please follow me on my wattpad account Larren101.**


End file.
